The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from conventional types of electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
An example of a specific electronic translator for replacing one or more words in a stored sentence with new word or words to re-form a different sentence is disclosed in a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 339,727 filed Jan. 15, 1982, which is a continuation of No. 117,003 filed on Jan. 30, 1980 by K. Yoshida, commonly assigned to the present assignee. It is now expected that much more simplified operation in a shorter time is possible to replace the old word data with the new word data. The disclosure of Ser. No. 339,727 is incorporated herein by reference.